vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Status/@comment-53539-20160916212904/@comment-53539-20160922073945
@Diz, Does Yamaha not know they existed either is also the question? Either way, his name isn't set in stone, thats about it. Though their likely fully aware of the vocal itself being made as they would have updates between developer and Yamaha to a point. Based on what others have said about making their own vocals, though most involvement is right at the end there are points where Yamaha may get involved sooner either by advice or checks. But... This is some other discussion. But I will make a point that *we* don't know if Yamaha knows or not, we don't have the behind the scenes data right now on that level to make that sort of judgement. Making a decision on if he should have a page based on that alone impossible to do. Lets put it this way, in my opinion the only thing that stops him is having no official name yet. Even if he does not get released, he has enough to make a page based on past experience. As I said though, I would not make the pages "Luan" or "Lucia" abandoned or not. At the end of the day, Ring and Lui still have pages even though Lui never had a vocal and was only a potential too. But the reason for C.Concerns partly existing was to save pages with content that was sensitive getting filled up with things like this. As I was explaining, both "Luan" and "Lucia" would be filled with this, or have links to C.Concern. All it serve is to magnify the situation about Giuseppe and the fans involve and serve to put salt on the wound. Besides the controversy there is almost nothing on them. In this case, a basic page could exist as we have some information on the vocal, an image and a few other bits. We don't really have a clear guideline to when to make a page, as I've pointed out in the past. And our current way of working allows pages for vocals that shouldn't. I did try and fix this in the past but Bunai didn't like me redirecting pages or what not to make things more in-line with the ideals everyone wants right now in this case. Thats my concern only on Ausgris right now. By the logic here Lui, as well as perhaps some other vocals we've had pages before, are touchy subjects. If we really are going to do this sort of thing and put our foot down on ausgris getting a page, we really need to have a guideline up to explain why. As I've often exampled "male and female spanish vocal" existed despite Bruno and Clara getting a name, so "ausgris" not being official would not be a problem either. Pardon me for going on about the issue, but I do not see wh he even can't have a sandbox based on past vocaloids. Forget Luan and Lucia for a moment, their only a recent issue, if you want to discuss this Diz, think past them. I understand not wanting to repeat past mistakes, but in the process we don't always make past articles in line with current practices and when someone does, this is not always welcomed. If not for this, I would not even be questioning things right now.